Reflections of a Father
by Fantango
Summary: Everyone has something to hide; for the God of War, keeping things hidden is second nature but having to live with those secrets can become a big burden, especially when they involve Xena.
1. A Curious Thing

**Disclaimer:** "Reflections of a Father" is © by Fantango. All characters that have appeared on Xena: Warrior Princess belong to their respective owners Renaissance Pictures/Universal Studios/Studios USA. No profit is made or intended from the writing of this fiction.

 **Rating:** Those offended by humans in love have my sympathy. As for grammar and spelling, I will only say this: 'To the God of Spelling I offer my profound apologies. The God of Grammar however, can bite me.' **  
**

**Summary:** Everyone has something to hide; for the God of War, keeping things hidden is second nature but having to live with those secrets can become a big burden, especially when they involve Xena.

 **AN:** Phew, this ain't late... nope... *cough*ayearago*cough* Conquerish one-shot entered into the XOC Group Shipper Challenge #1 held by **Darkchakram** using the following elements: "An enchanted necklace, appearance by any god/goddess in addition to Ares, and a seasick centaur." The following events take place before Season Four.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I can honestly say I think this is the shortest story I've written. I think it's something like 1/70th the size of Hearts and Minds.** **This story was inspired by the episodes "Armageddon Now 1 & 2, Orphan of War, Maternal Instincts and The Bitter Suite." Well, some of them at least. Not too much story development here, more of a fill-in-the-blanks type spin. So enough of this foreplay. The play is the thing. Submitted for your enjoyment!**_

* * *

So this was Xena...? Ruthless and determined; not such a bad combination if one might add, it was about time she utilized those talents and now was as good a time as any!

That's why he was here, conquered by this tragic excuse for a vacation, an unquestionable mission to annihilate Callisto, and curiosity. It drew its victim like a moth to the flame but for Ares, God of War, this enthralling mania dwelled considerably deeper.

Invisible to the eye yet relevant enough to observe his surroundings and more for that matter, he took his time examining the outstanding attraction presented before him.

She was a marvel, an empirical force not to be reckoned with. And if calculations were correct, this wouldn't be the last Cirra would hear of 'Xena, Destroyer of Nations.' No; the sheer knowledge of this detail caused him to chuckle.

It was a voice however that stole his attention.

Goldilocks, his mongrel Brother's pesky buddy was almost as tasteless as Blondie, Xena's delusional resolve for repelling his offers, but then, that's how he liked her, despite their quarrelsome encounters he knew they were significantly closer now than she'd ever been during her warlord days; didn't stop a God from trying though.

In a desperate attempt to note some high end confessions, and that combatant dance he appreciated so much when it came to her, he stopped and listened.

"I know about your son, Solan." So, he thought, the wheels were finally turning in his direction for once; a remarkable breakthrough to say the least.

"Solan? Nobody knows about Solan." The truth clearly shone brighter than Apollo's chariot, but what frightened him more was Xena's reaction.

It was distant, disturbingly afflicted and unexpected. He despised sentimentalism, it wasn't how War was programmed to function, but for her, nothing could amount to the distress of what he was seeing, of experiencing her pain, that fear.

He blamed it on their bond of course, too stricken by pride and prejudice to admit what once was a curse had somehow transformed into something he now considered an immeasurable blessing.

Hesitant to linger he simply vanished, arriving at the Fates front and centre in all his glory, their wraithy temple sending an impossibly unnerving quiver throughout his bones.


	2. Change of Heart

**~ Chapter Two ~**

 **Change of Heart**

* * *

On impulse he charged forward, too impatient and overly enthused for formal introductions.

"So, Xena has a brat?!" Despite the intention, his heart and mind felt heavy with betrayal; why hadn't she mentioned it? There'd been plenty of opportunity both past and present. Was she afraid, or just pigheaded?

He decided on neither, putting it down to simple blindness. She was only mortal after all, even if that meant spending an eternity of Tartarus without her by his side; well, he'd just have to fix that now, wouldn't he?

"We know." His reverie was suddenly broken at the sound of Atropus' voice, wise yet ancient.

"Well of course; you think I'm here to swap tips on raising root vegetables?" This was beginning to become a chore and he was getting nowhere, unable to grasp answers, anything that might provide reason for Xena's distrust.

"You have questions?" Clotho insisted, allowing her fingertips to weave the thread of time.

"The prophecy has been foretold; Solan will never know the love of either of his parents." They continued, each nodding in unison, yet even for the Fates the future sounded cold.

"Kinda' morbid don't you think? If you try a little harder I'm sure we can come to some other arrangement, something a little more sunshine, lollipops and rainbows?"

He couldn't tell if it was the experience of having been deprived that sentiment himself or for the overwhelming desire of wanting to make each and every one of the Olympian's attest for giving him a reason to become Lord of battles and violence in the first place.

The reality however was stronger than he'd imagined; somehow, this little obsession had actively managed to worm her way inside his heart, giving him a new course of action, one he hoped would pay off in the end.

"Are you willing to pay the price, son of Zeus?" He considered the option briefly but pushed it aside, Xena was worth the effort and that meant more to him than eternity itself.

"So be it."


End file.
